jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dinosaurus1/Why Maisie freed the dinosaurs (and why it is not as bad as you might think).
Note: This is directed towards those who disagreed with Maisie on freeing the dinosaurs into California. So, I’ve seen a lot of people on the Internet hating on Maisie for freeing the dinosaurs, even to the point of using insults and death threats on her (such as having her eaten by a carnivorous dinosaur, calling her bad words, even with one comment, as I recalled, saying that a bullet should be lodged into her skull, etc). They said that she doomed the planet, that she is the cause of the deaths of millions of people... that this is a bad way of setting up a sequel, and with a few comments saying that the film itself is propaganda for animal rights... now, I would like to point this out and say that all this is wrong. Maisie is not an idiot. She did it for a reason, not because of her “feelings”. Also, these reasons that the people use which say “these monsters are now going to go on a rampage and kill everyone” is not true at all. First of all, people need to stop being this disgustingly disrespectful towards such a young girl. That’s what I wanted to clear out about the Internet hate towards Maisie. With that out of the way, let’s get started. In this blog post, I will share an objective perspective on why Maisie freed the dinosaurs and why this situation is not as bad as you think. 1. Maisie suffered a traumatizing night, and yet everyone bashes her anyways. For those of you who think that Maisie freed the dinosaurs either because she is stupid or she did it to appease her feelings, let me tell you that this is false... Maisie did it for a reason, and it’s certainly neither of those reasons. Maisie suffered a traumatizing night, such as having her “grandfather” Benjamin Lockwood murdered by her guardian, Eli Mills, who wanted to exploit the dinosaurs, having her nanny Iris Carroll kicked out from her job, having found out that she was a clone of herself, and even getting chased and nearly killed by the Indoraptor. And combine all of that with the fact that she is 9 years old, and you’re sure to think that Maisie would probably be scarred. And then she sees the dinosaurs, trapped in a basement, all dying from a poisonous gas, and seeing that they are clones, just like her. She freed them because if she is a clone and deserves the right to live, then so do these dinosaurs. Sadly, people miss the point and just assume the ridiculous things, like “she did it because of her feelings”, and even proposed locking her up in a cell so that “she can think about what she has done”... what utter nonsense. She’s a little girl, and you’re going to demonetize her when Mills brought these dinosaurs to mainland in the first place (which will be explained in a later point)? 2. Just because Maisie freed the dinosaurs, doesn’t mean it will automatically set up Jurassic World III. For those of you who focused solely on Maisie freeing the dinosaurs and then thinking that this is how the filmmakers will set up Jurassic World III (with you suggesting that this setup is stupid, a ripoff of Planet of the Apes, and that they can easily be rounded up or killed), then you are focusing on the wrong thing. Maisie freeing the dinosaurs was just a symbol of the technology used to bring dinosaurs back to life are now in the hands of corporations from other places on Earth. In other words, remember that auction in the film? Remember that DNA Case with DNA from multiple genera of dinosaurs? Remember those vehicles carrying a Baryonyx and a juvenile Allosaurus? Remember the Mosasaurus ambushing that surfer? Guess what that means? That means that the dinosaurs are already being moved to different parts of the world, and that wouldn’t change even if Maisie freed these dinosaurs onto California. And the latter sentence will be explained thoroughly on another point. 3. The dinosaurs are normal behaving animals, not movie monsters, and they certainly will not invade and unrealistically destroy cities. For those of you who seem to think that the dinosaurs, when freed by Maisie, will go on a rampage, kill millions of innocent people, and invade and attack cities, and for those of you who say that this film was propaganda for saying that animals are more worthy than humans... then all of that is just pure fiction. These dinosaurs are truly and nothing more than animals, not science fantasy movie monsters. Look back at the original trilogy and observe how the dinosaurs in the movie behaved. The Brachiosaurus minding its own business from Jurassic Park, the T. rex duo trying to get its young back from The Lost World: Jurassic Park, the Velociraptors hunting in packs from Jurassic Park III, all of that would show signs of not behaving like movie monsters and certainly not willing to attack large scale cities. Plus, Colin Trevorrow has stated this quote in a recent interview of Jurassic World III. “''I just have no idea what would motivate dinosaurs to terrorize a city. They can’t organize. Right now we’ve got lethal predators in wild areas surrounding cities all over the world. They don’t go pack hunting for humans in urban areas. The world I get excited about is the one where it’s possible that a dinosaur might run out in front of your car on a foggy backroad, or invade your campground looking for food. A world where dinosaur interaction is unlikely but possible—the same way we watch out for bears or sharks. We hunt animals, we traffic them, we herd them, we breed them, we invade their territory and pay the price, but we don’t go to war with them. If that was the case, we’d have lost that war a long time ago.” Oh, and I hear you saying “the pterosaurs attacked Main Street”, “the Bull T. rex attacked San Diego”, “Stiggy attacked those auctioneers”, and even “the hybrids attacked people”. Let me address all of these claims. The Dinosaur Protection Group website stated that the reason the pterosaurs acted aggressive was because they were in an overheated and fish-lacking dome, thus driving them to the nearest water source (the Mosasaurus Lagoon), but they mistaked the people on Main Street as fish. As for the Bull T. rex, it was drugged while it was carried from Isla Sorna to San Diego, and it was trying to search for its young. As for Stiggy attacking those auctioneers, she was in an unfamiliar environment, and saw the people in it as threats that she was not familiar with. Also, the reason the Indominus rex and Indoraptor were very aggressive was because they were mistreated and experimented on when they were younger (for example, the Indominus rex living in isolation in a paddock that did not fit her size, and the Indoraptor was a prototype and was experimented on, even being tortured in its earlier stages of life, hence why both hybrids were insane in their respective films). So all of these moments can be explained that the animals listed (with the exception of I. rex and Indoraptor, since they were psychotic, but still) acted out of instinct. 4. Mills is truly the one responsible for bringing the dinosaurs to mainland in the first place. If you are going to say that Maisie freed these dinosaurs onto mainland, first you have to consider the man who brought them to the mainland in the first place; Eli Mills. Yeah, that’s right, he betrayed Claire in trying to save these dinosaurs; he stole these dinosaurs so that he can auction them off '''to wealthy buyers from other parts of the world'. You really should take into consideration that Mills is, really, the true culprit for bringing these dinosaurs to the mainland, not Maisie. 5. There have been people in the previous films who knew what their actions would do. For those of you who overly bash Maisie for freeing the dinosaurs and making a stupid decision, then let me tell you this... weren’t there other people in the franchise that made even dumber mistakes that involved dinosaurs? An example that I can think of is Sarah Harding and Nick Vaan Owen freeing the dinosaurs directly on the hunter camp. Now, in Maisie’s situation, there was a city that was five miles from the Lockwood Manor, as revealed in one of the teasers for the movie. And yet that is far away enough for the dinosaurs to not go there first. Meanwhile, in Sarah’s and Nick’s situation, guess how far the nearby humans were from the dinosaurs when they were freed by Sarah and Nick. Probably right next to the dinosaurs’ cages. Thus likely resulting in some casualties of some hunters or so. So Maisie freeing the dinosaurs didn’t immediately result in the casualties of some nearby innocent bystanders (aside from those two mercenaries and Mills), and the city where the innocent bystanders is five miles away, far enough for the dinosaurs to not go there first, I repeat. 6. There weren’t that many dinosaurs freed by Maisie, and would have been rounded up anyways. For those of you who said that the dinosaurs freed by Maisie will cause large scale chaos... then let me tell you that I doubt that at least 100 individuals (this is an estimated guess, it could have 50 or maybe less) would be enough to cause a large scale phenomenon. Then there's the roundup thing, lets face it. We have weapons so powerful that it would take a few short weeks or maybe less to take out of all of the ones loose on California, but even if we didn't use weapons, we have the technology to recapture all of the dinosaurs loose on California. And no, it would be easy to capture the big dinosaurs (the smaller ones could be a bit challenging, but they still can be recaptured anyways). 7. The number of dinosaurs freed by Maisie are all on one continent (except for the auctioned dinosaurs, but still), and the number is too small to breed or cause large damage to the ecosystem. For those of you who think the dinosaurs that Maisie freed will kill all of the humans everywhere quickly and destroy the ecosystems... this is false. First off, I previously mentioned that the dinosaurs are not movie monsters that immediately go for people but rather are animals that will often reside in the forest area, but that has been resolved. Second off, all of the dinosaurs that Maisie freed are all on one continent; the United States of America, easily a very powerful country. Now, I hear you about the auctioned dinosaurs, but they were sent to other parts of the world, but the majority of the dinosaurs are still on one continent. As for them spreading in three years from 2018 to 2021 for Jurassic World III, I predict they could reach nearby states surrounding California, but in very spread out numbers. Third off, due to the small number of dinosaurs freed by Maisie (at least 50-100), it's too small for them to breed for a very long time, and some of them are even the last of their kinds (ahem, T. rex, Blue, Mosasaurus). Sure, you could say they could reproduce asexually, but during when Jurassic World was still open, there was limited breeding, so this may have put the asexual breeding on hold, and it's likely that they won't be doing that. Also, I think the most damage they could do to the nearby ecosystems is minor damage, where they will join and try to compete with the existing species, but will hardly do so due to their small number. 8. If Maisie didn’t press that button, Mills would have escaped... and it’s going to be bad. Look, Owen, Claire, Franklin, Zia, and Maisie all had no idea of Mills getting away with the I. rex bone, but Maisie freeing the dinosaurs was a fortunate coincidence that stopped Mills from getting away. However, what if Maisie didn't free the button? The answer? Mills would have gotten away alongside those two men and would have created more hybrids using the I. rex DNA. This is my strongest point and will inevitable stir up some debate of whether Maisie really doomed humanity or that Mills will truly doom humanity and make a hybrid that is truly unstoppable (in a hypothetical scenario, you can modify the hybrid to be bulletproof to anti-material rifle rounds including a specialized Barrett round, make its armor protect it from shockwaves from explosions, make it untrackable, etc). Which is saying that one way or another, Jurassic World III was going to have something other than the open sourcing thing and that was either Maisie freeing the dinosaurs or Mills getting away to make more hybrids, and we went with the former which is a good thing because... you know that hybrids are extremely dangerous. I hope you took the time to read my blog regarding Maisie freeing the dinosaurs and hopefully you changed your mind. Thank you for reading. Category:Blog posts